Insanity at its Finest
by Shattering Desire
Summary: He was the perfect definition of insanity. And, whether or not you wish to admit it, thanks to him; insanity was at its finest! Quite literally. :Reader/Shinsuke Takasuji: Dedicated to UsuyamiNoSekai from Quizilla!


Dedicated to **UsuyamiNoSekai**!❤

[His incredibly OOC and it is slightly AU 'cause I'm not really gonna include anyone else besides Shi-Shi and the Reader in this little ficlet.] [Crack, Comedy and _just a__** hint **_of Romance.] [Possible Sequel if I get enough feedback on this, but probably won't happen for a while. :P]

**I n s a n i t y** _at its_ **f i n e s t  
><strong>[Shinsuke Takasuji]

* * *

><p>The only thing you could think of the situation was, <em>'What's he doing here?'<em>

As you stared, well, more like _gawked_at the sight of the most handsome guy you've ever seen before in your life (you dismissed the fact he was Human). And he was standing in front of you with the most spine chilling stares you ever received as you sat in your cardboard box, your home.

"… What do you want?" You questioned, hesitating. "I have nothing you could possibl─"

"Don't you hate how disgusting this World is?" The man interrupted, and when you didn't say anything but frown and cautiously eyed him, he continued. "Especially the Humans, their so sinful; completely full of Greed, Lust and Power… oh, let's not forget about how money has control over the Humans. They kill each other without a second thought just to get a hold someone else's riches."

Your eyebrow twitched, it was like he could read your mind, see exactly of how you thought of the planet Earth and about the Humans. But didn't he know he's insulting himself in the process?

"But…" The black-haired Human smirked, his olive orbs gleaming with wickedness. "How're the Amanto's much different?"

_Silence._

"Heh, afraid to answer?"

_'Proud bastard__….__' _You seethed, not very pleased with how this _**human**_ was speaking with you. _'How would he feel if I took his other eye, I wonder__…__'_

_Grin._

"Ah, ah!" He startled you by pointing a finger at your face, before going 'Tsk, tsk'. "You don't have to think such thoughts, m'dear~"

"Wha─" You were interrupted by a sword being held against your throat, making your hiss with annoyance but you kept quiet. You couldn't do anything without getting into trouble with the Humans and their God forsaken Laws.

"You're quite the Character, Miss Domi─"

_'FUCK THE LAW!'_ - The moment he was about to speak of your last name, you honestly didn't give a shit about the Laws that were put against you, 'cause you immediately went into action and startled him with having your Clans signature eyes stare at with him killer intent, even if it meant getting yourself killed in the process, _you are bringing him along_.

"Don't you dare speak of that name." You hissed through gritted teeth, you could sense of a few Amanto stop and glance your way with pure hatred before quickly walking away, most likely going to go tattle on you and your 'friend' here. And you were proven right just as the two of you were about to strike the other down, the _'Police'_had came running from around the corner and shouted at the two of you to freeze.

But their order had been completely ignored by the unknown male as he cursed and grabbed your wrist and pulled you along with him as he ran away. He didn't have the time and desire to deal with scumbags such as them. And you didn't know at the time, but he also needed you in the near future if he were to ever want to accomplish his goal in getting rid of the Amanto and the weak.[1]

~ ~ ~ [The Present] ~ ~ ~

… and _that_, my friends, is how you first met Shinsuke Takasuji. Still amazes you that went with him after being confronted by the _Police_. Well, unwillingly went with him as he dragged you along with him as he ran away. [2]

"Bastard, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" You shouted, quite angrily at that too, at the man whom _saved you from your homelessness_and the Human you had mix feelings for; you hate him and… love him? Impossible, but that's what this one strange long-haired samurai said, he also had this strange Amanto pet with him.

"What? I'm simply stating we should get rid of them." The said black-haired male stated bluntly, not effected by your anger towards him. He was used to it, after four years of being the target of it he has the right to be.

"Are you fucking _**insane**_?" You exclaimed, but when you saw his mouth open to reply, "… wait, don't answer that."

Shinsuke couldn't help but look at you albeit annoyed, and could easily read him like an open book and also easily see what he was thinking right then; 'why bother asking then, you crazy woman?', but of course that just wouldn't be him if he asked that out loud.

Around you, at least.

You found it weird when he did stuff like that, almost out of character of him to do so.

Instead, almost to satisfied you, he settled to snorting snobbishly. How childish he can be when he was alone with you, but only during these moments will his maturity level sink down to that of a toddler. He could actually win the Gold Medal in it, actually.

"Why bother asking then?" He snapped, frowning. He hated it when you did that, it annoyed him to no end.

"Because I already know the answer to that question," You stated, and since you've never sugar-coated anything with him, you continued. "You are insane."

At that, his visible eye-brow slightly twitch, a movement that made you smirk, at the blunt statement. "Doesn't that make you insane too, since you have yet to leave my side?"

_'__… damn him and his valid points.__'_ You thought, losing your smirk as you frowned as your eye-brows took its turn to twitch this time, making him smirk. "_… fuck you,_ Shi. **Fuck you**."

He dismissed the annoying nick-name you gave him a long time again and grinned devilishly at you. "When and where, tiger~?"

You couldn't help but let your mouth fly open as you stared flabbergasted at him. _'D... did he__─? Oh God, he did!__'_

"_W__…_what? Have you lost your mind, Shinsuke? I… we hate each other, remember?" Okay, now you were just making excuses.

Snorting, he lost his grin and went back to being 'normal' and scowled at you.

"It's more like you despise my entire being." He stated bluntly, making you stare stupefied at him as you scrambled to make a comeback.

Noticing your reaction to that, he smirked. "But I guess that's why I like you so much - you pretend to hate me."

"I... I DO NOT!" You flushed before rushing off and you fail to see a warm smile taking over the finest insane man Shinsuke Takasaji's lips.

* * *

><p>~ [<strong>Author Note<strong>] ~

… When, was it again when you requested this?

I do not remember. _**At all**_.

So I might make another drabbles for you, since this was supposed to come out a long time ago and yet I forgot. D:

In a way, it was a good thing I suppose. It didn't get deleted by Quizilla. XD

[**1**]: Expect you of course - he needs you. :D  
>[<strong>2<strong>]: I totally forgot why this number-thingie was needed. OH WELL. :D


End file.
